Hollywood heights: The question
by halleyann2017
Summary: Eddie and Loren fly to NYC to get some alone time and Eddie pops the question. Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Hollywood heights, sadly. I will continue in stories to come. R&R.


Loren: Eddie what are we doing in NYC?

Eddie: I waned to give you a sight seeing tour of the city and I was hoping we could spend the night in my house in the Hamptons.

Loren: You have a house in the Hamptons?

Eddie: How are you so surprised by that?

Loren: I don't know I have always thought that you just liked living in LA.

Eddie: I do it's just that when things get little crazy I fly here and have some alone time.

Loren: Am I the first girl that you have taken to this house of yours.

Eddie: Yes, Chloe doesn't even know I exists.

Loren: Wow, I guess I am someone very special to you.

-They reach the house in he Hamptons-

Loren: How big is this house.

Eddie: 6 bedrooms 5 and a half baths and pool with beach view. 3 floors and a all around Balcony.

Loren: Why would you need a house this big if it's just you?

Eddie: This is where I would want to live if I ever start a family.

Loren. Is that why you brought me here.

Eddie: Babe what is up with these 20 questions.

Loren: I don't know I'm just figuring outnm why you brought me here.

Eddie: don't worry about it.

-The walk inside and they put their bags down.-

Loren: now that we are here I wanted to talk to you.

Eddie: I'm all ears, why do you sound so serious.

Loren: Both of our careers are taking along break and I was wondering if you wanted to go on a trip and have some alone time.

Eddie: well where were you planning to go?

Loren: Tahiti.

Eddie: Well I do want more alone time with you but we have to start recording for our new albums.

Loren: wait I thought Jake said that we are going t have a long break.

Eddie: yah from touring. We just got back from Asia, when we get back from NYC we are going to start recording again. They sent us here and to my house so we can concentrate and write songs... they want 2 duets, one written by me and the other by you.

Loren: Why didn't Jake tell me that, I was planning our trip already.

Eddie; I don' know why Jake wouldn't tell you but I guess he thought you would wan to hear it from me and not him.

Loren: Well I'm tired, I'm gonna take a nap wake me up in a hour or two, or you can come and join me.

Eddie: I'll be right up I have to make phone call.

(one the phone)

Eddie: papa max is everything ready.

Max: it is all in the kitchen, when you are rady for dinner set the table. the ring is in your office in the top drawer on the right. Good luck.

Eddie: okay thanks dad. Il se you when we get back.

max: okay, bye.

(Eddie hangs up the phone and runs upstairs to meet his beautiful girlfriend)

**Eddie slid into bed and slept for about an hour before he went downstairs to set up dinner. After about 20 minutes Loren came down to find a nice romantic dinner on the table. Eddie ran back from his office with the ring in his pocket, and found Loren staring at the table.**

Loren: Babe, what is this.

Eddie: I wanted to surprise you with dinner. I made yourr favorite.

Loren: If you cooked this should I call and have an ambulance on standby.

Eddie: Geeeez, thank, and no it's my moms recipe and I'm sure you will love it.

Loren: okay, lets find out.

**Eddie sat her down and walked over to the piano and started to play.**

Chorus:  
I can take you to the kingdom my lady.  
Place you on the throne if you're ready.  
Never gonna leave you I'm stayin girl.  
Next to you because.  
There is no other love, no other love like this, no, no, no, no, other love like yours.  
No no no other lovin lovin no

Verse 1:  
She will always be the dream  
Heaven decided was perfect for me  
You can search the seven seas  
Never find a woman as precious as she yeah  
The kinda lovin so complete  
The type of lovin make it so hard to breathe  
She understands my every need  
Only woman for me

Chorus:  
I can take you to the kingdom my lady  
Place you on the throne if you're ready  
Never gonna leave you I'm stayin girl  
Next to you because  
There is no other love,  
No other love like this, no  
No no no other love like yours  
No no no other lovin lovin no

Verse 2:  
You will always be my queen  
Love deeper than any ocean and sea  
Her touch make me weak at the knees  
Special loving that only come from she yeah.  
She always fight for we  
No matter how bad the situation may be.  
She is the right remedy  
The only prescription I need

Chorus:  
I can take you to the kingdom my lady  
Place you on the throne if you're ready  
Never gonna leave you I'm stayin girl  
Next to you because  
You are my queen  
No one but you, no, no, no, other love like yours.  
No, no, no, other lovin lovin no  
Ai yai, ai yaiyaiyaiyaiyai (2x)

Chorus:  
I can take you to the kingdom my lady  
Place you on the throne if you're ready  
Never gonna leave you I'm stayin girl  
Next to you because  
There is no other other love like this, no  
No no no other love like yours  
No no no other lovin lovin no

**Eddie finished the song and walked over to Loren. Got down on one knee.**

Eddie: Will you make me the happiest man alive and marry me?

Loren: YES! YES! YES! I love you.


End file.
